Nightfall:A Sliver of the Sunless
August 4th 10:30 PM Cold Springs, Casa de Shane Shane: He's sitting in the living room. There's a pile of mail sitting in front of him, and he's openning the letters one by one, most of them are bills. He sighs and he sees the eletric bill, wondering what the hell it is that Nemo and Troy do to use some much electricity. He mumbles to himself. Least I can't blame that one on Yuri, he doesn't even have lights in his room. Shane hear's Coty's footsteps and the jingle of his keys as he walks towards the front door. He gets up and moves to the front room, calling out to him. You goin out? Coty: Yeah. He's putting on his leather jacket and shoes. Shane: This late? Coty: Obviously. I'm sick of sitting around in a huge house by myself. He looks to Shane. Even that big ass wolf left a few hours ago. Shane: He looks down the hall, Black's bowl still has the table scraps he put in it earlier. He sighs. Coty: Ya kicked out everyone who's hot an interesting, and I haven't been laid since I got to this backwater so, yeah. Time to go settle for some Cold Springs hick, rather than one or more triplets. He adjusts his jacket and looks to Shane. Shane: You wanted them to stay? Coty: He shrugs. You're the guy that's in it with one of them. He opens the front door and walks out, but looks back. If anyone should've wanted them to stay, it would have to be you. He closes the door.(edited) It's cold outside, a lot colder than Coty is used to. He can feel the rain hit his face and hands as he heads out into the parking area in front of the massive house. As he approaches his car, the motion-sensor light outside turns on. His car is gone. Coty: He narrows his eyes and looks around, reaching behind him and pulling a gun out of the back of his pants, under his jacket. It's a large desert eagle. He takes a few steps backwards, in the direction of the house, before turning around.(edited) As Coty turns around he hears something loud above him, something heavy bumping into one of the large trees near him. When he turns to look up into the trees he sees his car hanging upside down, very slowly rotating. There's tiny water droplets all over the large webs holding it up. Coty: His eyes go wide when he sees his truck, and the glittering lines of webbing holding it in place. ...Fucking giant Spider. He looks around again very quickly and runs up the stairs and into the house, flinging the front door open. Shane?! That fuckign spider they were talking about is here! As Coty walks back into the living room he sees the mail Shane was reading scattered all over the floor with no sign of his brother. Coty: Shane?! He quickly walks through the house, keeping his gun ready. Where the fuck are you?! A large mass of legs skitter past one of the windows as he walks through the house but it's too fast for him to clearly see what it was. Coty: He takes a few steps away from the window and after a moment, he calls out again. Shane?! He's slowing making his way into the living room to look around for his brother. Shane's voice can be heard outside in the backyard, it sounds like he's calling his brother's name before something covers his mouth. Coty: His head immediately darts to the direction and he sprints down the hall pulling open the door and raising his gun. Shane?! It's pitch black outside because of the dark clouds above, he can only see the rain coming down in front of the backdoor. Coty: He looks back in the house, wondering if he can find a flashlight or a lantern. Shane?! Where the hell are you man?! He looks around in the darkness. Stacy Lee: Coty can see her unnatural blue eyes glowing in the darkness before they appear normal again, she's just standing in the rain. Do you love him? Omniance - Today at 3:31 PM Coty: He points his gun at her. Enough to blow your head off for him. He grabs the gun with his other hand to steady it. Stacy Lee: She doesn't look fazed at all by his gun. Why love him at all? He'll only hurt you in the end. Coty: Only people you love can ever hurt you. That's how it works bitch. He's keeping his nerve, but his hands are shaking a little, though whether it's from the cold, some subconscious fear he has, or the building adrenaline in his veins, even he can't tell right now. He grips his gun tighter to stop the shaking and keep a steady aim. Where the hell's my brother?!(edited) Stacy Lee: She smiles a little, it seems like Coty can only even see her right now because the moon isn't momentarily in view. That's not true. There are other ways to hurt someone. Like just now, when you told me you love Yuri. There's a flash of lightning in the distance, it reveals Shane behind her for a second. He's completely tied down with webs to the large statue of the woman surrounded by dogs, his mouth is covered and his eyes are closed. Coty: Yuri... He sees Shane for a moment behind her and then blinks away some of the rain that's getting near his eyes. ...What the fuck do you want with him!? Stacy Lee: Do you really want to know? Coty: No, I asked the question because I didn't want to know. He shrugs a little, his shoulders stiffening due to the cold and the steadiness he's trying to keep. The cold is getting to him a little as his fingers starts to numb, but he keeps an iron grip on his gun even through the shrug.(edited) Stacy Lee: I was thinking of eating him and leaving the left over skin in your bedroom for when you wake up. Coty: So deep down you're really no different than most women then. He gulps a little and blinks more rain from his eyes. So you wanna let my brother go? It would be nice if I could hold this over his head for the rest of his life... He gulps again.(edited) Stacy Lee: The only way your brother will come out of this alive is if you do what I say. Coty: Though his expression was serious before, it turns much more dire. ...What do you want? Stacy Lee: She smiles happily, her eyes glowing an unnatural blue again. Meanwhile... Yuri: He tries pushing Ravask off of him but he's too strong, even though the demon boy only has one arm. He panics a little and his eyes shoot open, immediately sitting up in the bed at big room at the Wake Motel. He's breathing heavily, gasping for air. Lucas: Yuri! He grabs onto his brother to steady him. Yuri are you ok!? Lucas is suddenly knocked away as Ravask appears on top of Yuri, choking him. Rava: He has a strange look in his eyes, they glint with an odd ethereal light as his hand tightens around Yuri's neck.(edited) Yuri: He has enough and three chains fly out of the floor behind Rava, stabbing his back and immediately pulling him back into the floor.(edited) Nemo: What the hell is going on?! He looks at his demon, then over to Yuri, his eyes widen a little when he sees horns growing from Lucas's head. Yuri: I... I don't remember. I was gone for a long time and then Rava tried choking me to death. Everything that happened to him feels like a blur, like someone trying to remember a dream they just had but being unable to. The same happens to Ravask, his focus on wanting to kill Yuri makes him forget almost everything that happened before. All he remembers is the really weird parts that first happened on his 'trip' and that they were there for a long time. The one thing they both remember is they made it into the Sunless.(edited) Nemo: They made it to the Sunless. He looks at Lucas. Rava: He stands up, three wounds on his back bleeding black blood. The blood pours out strangely, in semi-liquid clumps. Almost like it's old and coagulated. ...I... Something happened on the way there. Yuri did something to me. He looks at Nemo. I can't remember. Nemo: He looks to Lucas. Lucas: He looks at Nemo, then to Rava, then back to Yuri. You alright, Yuri? Yuri: He rubs his forehead a little before he stands up from his bed. His hair looks different, a little longer and messier. He has a 5 o'clock shadow and a few healed cuts on his face, like he was shaving with something he isn't used to using. Yeah... I'm okay.(edited) Nemo: You look... Different. He looks at Ravask. You both do. You should let me examine you. He looks back to Yuri. Yuri: Can I get some water first? I feel thirsty... and really hungry. Omniance - Today at 4:37 PM Nemo: He looks to Lucas. Yeah... Water's probably a good idea, it'll help wash out that LSD. He turns and quickly walks out of the room. Lucas: After Nemo leaves he gets closer to Yuri. Did you find Ricky? Yuri: He shakes his head, still trying to recover a little from the choking. We were only there for a minute...(edited) Lucas: He frowns a little, then puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder. Rava: He's staring off into space, trying to remember what happened. We should go back... I feel like I left a part of me there, or brought a part of it back with me. He looks at his hand, it feels different to him, even though it looks the same. I want to know what happened. Yuri looks up a little when Lucas touches his shoulder, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he feels a small part of his inner self being ripped out and going somewhere else. Lucas's eyes suddenly become dilated as he feels a part of his inner being become darker, corrupted, or touched. It's a familiar feeling he once felt a long time ago.(edited) Lucas: ...What's ...Happening? He takes his hand off Yuri and puts it to his own forehead. Rava: He looks at Lucas for a moment, then back to Yuri. It was you that did something to me th- Nemo: He suddenly walks back into, carrying some of the food Rava stole earlier. We got pig skins or whatever these are, and some mountain dew. He looks up at Yuri, then to Lucas. ...Something happen?(edited) Yuri: He sits back down on the bed, looking from Rava to Nemo before shrugging. Trent: He stands up, walking past Troy as he approaches Lucas. What do you feel?(edited) Lucas: I don't know it's like... Something I felt a long time ago... The night we woke up at the tope of that mountain. He looks to Yuri. The one that started... Everything. Trent: Describe it... Lucas: He thinks for a moment. Like something inside me was taken away... A little piece, stolen and replaced with something... Something bitter... Or dark... A little piece of something... Trent: It's the same thing we all felt when we got our powers. He looks back at Yuri. Yuri: He looks back at him, a little annoyed. I didn't talk with 'him'.... Rava was there with me the whole time, we didn't see or talk to anyone.(edited) Rava: He looks up at Trent. We drove there, and then I choked Yuri, and then I was suddenly here. Lucas: Maybe Troy knows something. He looks to where Troy is sitting in the corner, but the chair is empty. He's gone? Nemo: He probably got possessed again. He takes a bite out of one of the pork rinds and chews it. Trent: He looks at Nemo for a second before walking up the window to look outside. Trent can see Troy looking up at the sky, the rain is falling everywhere but onto him, as if he's standing in a perfect spot where all the droplets will somehow miss, or he's pushing them all away. Lucas: The angel? Nemo: Mmhmm. He looks at Yuri and holds out the bag to him. Lucas: He suddenly pushes passed Nemo. I can ask him to get Ricky back! He pulls open the front door. Yuri: Lucas, don't! He watches his brother run out the door. He tries to get up to run after him but Nemo is in the way. He moves around him and runs up to the door to look outside. Lucas: He runs up next to Troy, slowing and looking around as he feels the rain stop falling on him. Anduscias: Perhaps He does not wish me to see the starlight tonight. Maybe my attention is meant to be elsewhere. He looks down, and then to Lucas, his eyes aren't Troy's. It's not just the dim golden hue that looks strange, it's that they look like different eyes entirely. Lucas: I wanted to ask... Something of you. A pact, a favor- I need you to find someone for me... I need him back. Anduscias: He gains a quizzical expression. You are faithful... Yet you hold audience with a fallen? Lucas: I've prayed and prayed, and he's still gone. He frowns and looks away. I just want him here... How could God let something like that happen? Anduscias: He does not "let" things happen. He besets us with great trials and tribulations so that we might overcome them, so that we might see the greatness in ourselves that he sees in us. He turns and grabs Lucas's chin, turning his head to look him in the eyes, as he does the rain drops falling behind Troy glitter with a dim golden light that expands into the shape of huge sweeping wings. The faithful take these tests in stride. The faithless don't. He lets go of Lucas's chin. Perhaps this is one of your tests. Sell yourself to me, and I will grant you power beyond your most dreaded dreams, and you will retrieve your love. He puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Or you can face His trial as intended. Staying true to your faith, and gain back what you love through all the pain and misery that He besets you with, and in the end, perhaps you will see what He sees in you. He smiles. Lucas: He looks into Anduscias's eyes, even the gaze of this fallen angel makes him feel closer to God than he ever has before, but after a moment the feeling is unbearable, and he looks down, putting his hand to his face.(edited) Yuri: He runs out into the rain and stops, looking at Lucas and the possessed Troy in the parking lot. Troy, I swear to god if you let him do anything to Lucas... I'll kick you out of the group right now. You'll be alone again, with only boring people around you and you'll never find out what happens next.(edited) Anduscias: He looks to Yuri. Salvation is something we all seek, even when we think it is impossible. He takes his hand off of Lucas's shoulder. For every faithful human there are generations of damned. It is your choice whether you want to join them, Lucas. He looks back to Lucas. I look forward to speaking with you again. Rain suddenly pours down onto the two of them and Troy's eyes return to normal. Yuri: His fast footsteps can be heard in the background as Anduscias is speaking, just as he finishes talking Yuri tackles Troy away from Lucas, back into the wet pavement. Troy: What the hell!? He struggles to push Yuri off of him. Lucas: Yuri! Yuri: Troy? He gets off of him and stands back up, holding his hand out to help him up too. That fucking fallen angel was talking to Lucas about joining him... Troy: What? He looks at Lucas. Lucas: That's not what he was saying. He was very clearly giving me a choice. He wasn't talking me into doing anything! If anything what he said... Makes me want to try and get Ricky back on my own! He pushes his hair from his face. Yuri: It's raining... I heard every other word he was saying. He starts walking back to the big room they were all in before. Lucas: He looks to Troy. Troy: He gets up. Damn this possession shit is fucking annoying. He runs back into the motel room, Lucas trailing after him. Nemo: He looks worried, looking back and forth between Lucas and Yuri. Please don't tell me you pulled a Nemo and made some retarded deal. Yuri: He's fine... He grabs an old but clean towel on one of the tabels and wipes his face and arms. Trent: He walks with Troy back to the large radio, whispering. I didn't even hear you leave. Troy: He probably teleported me outside... He does that. He picks up the headphones. So all I really got was a lot of indecipherable static once I got the right frequency... No voices, no Ricky... Not even cut up soundbites. He turns and looks back at them. Nothing. Yuri: It took us over a year to get there... how long were we gone? He puts the towel down and looks around at everyone.(edited) Rava: ...A year? He looks at Yuri. Troy: He looks at the frankensteined stereo he built to record. I have about thirty minutes of recorded static. Trent: If they were gone for that long then we wouldn't be able understand anything we hear on the radio. Troy: So you think I should slow it down to like... one-sixthousandth speed? He shakes his head. That's completely impossible.(edited) Yuri: He opens the bag of chips. We don't need to worry about recording shit anymore... I know I can get us into the Sunless now. He starts eating a few of the chips. Lucas: All of us? Rava: Most of us. He looks to Nemo. That's the change. Trent: Even if we have a way to get there now, we still need a plan to rescue your friend and to stop the Hat Man. I feel like we only have one chance to do both.(edited) Lucas: At the same time? Can't we just get Ricky and then stop him? Yuri: He looks over at his brother, Nemo. What do you think we should do? Nemo: Well we obviously need more information on the Hatman. Up until about an hour ago we were going on the assumption that he wasn't a god, which means we need something that can stop a god. Lucas: There's only one God. Nemo: You know what we mean. Lucas: Yeah, but that's my point, he's just another really powerful... Thing. That means he has a weakness, or he can be beaten. So we find something that can beat him, or we find someone or something else that can. Nemo: Any information we don't know? He looks at Trent. Do we know what caused the Sunless to begin with? Trent: There were only rumors and speculation during the initial panic. Many of them thought it was god's doing. There were those that thought it was some divine punishment on all of mankind and others simply thought the sun's absence signified the absence of god. After the people started changing, the only thing they could think of was surviving.(edited) Lucas: So we need to infiltrate a world full of monsters, kill an insane, self-styled "god", and rescue Ricky all at the same time? And we don't have any ideas on how to do this? Nemo: If sunlight was taken from that world, what happens if we try to bring some there? He looks at Yuri.(edited) Yuri: He stops eating and looks at Nemo. How do you bring a piece of the sun with you? Troy: I know a guy that can distill the essence of anything down into a liquid base that we can use. He looks at Yuri. It's where I got that essence of cold from, the stuff we were going to make bullets out of for Shane. I'm sure the same guy could bottle us some sunlight... Yuri: It's worth a try but how long will that take? Troy: If I call him now he might have it for us by tomorrow night, since he'll obviously need the sun to distill... Sunlight. Nemo: I'm more worried about what he'll charge... The guy isn't exactly cheap. Lucas: I have some money. I was going to give it to Shane, but if it's to save Ricky's life, fuck his gaudy chandelier. He looks at Nemo for a moment then to Troy. But it's not a fortune or anything... Yuri: I know how most of his mansion looks like... He puts the bag of chips down and grabs the mountain dew. Me and Lucas will draw up a floor plan, so we can figure out where Ricky is. Nemo: So do you guys think that sunlight thing is a good idea? Rava: He mumbles to himself. Could just make things worse... Yuri: He walks up to Nemo and pats his shoulder. Don't worry too much about it, bro. Money isn't everything. Lucas: So without the sunlight, what's the plan? We're just going to storm the mansion, grab Ricky, then leave? Nemo: It would need to be more complicated than that. The Hatman's influence is spreading, that Spider is still out there, who knows what else might be waiting for us in the Sunless... The only real hope we have is that we have demonic power, which... Generally, wins out against everything else, but there's still a question if we have enough of it... Trent: Someone's here... He watches a car drive into the parking lot before stopping. Troy: He turns and looks out the window to see. No one else knows we're here though... Nemo: It could be Shane. He moves up to the window, pulling the curtain away. It's Coty's car.